


Annie's hoodie investigation

by OriZani



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie-Centric, Bad Humor, F/F, Humor, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I swear, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, VERY Out of Character, Why Did I Write This?, bruh, i was gonna write seriously but this happened, this whole thing was a joke, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriZani/pseuds/OriZani
Summary: Just an attempt at humour, I wanna make people happy
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Annie's hoodie investigation

**Author's Note:**

> This was all a joke, don't ever let me write whatever I want. Hope you laugh though, I did.

Annie looked and looked, she couldn’t find her favourite sweater, a purple zip-up hoodie. Even though she had all kinds of sweaters and hoodies of various colours, she looked forward to wearing this one. She was gonna go out and get donuts and other sweets for her, Mikasa and (maybe) Sasha to share.

She began an investigation starting with the 3 idiots outside her room, Sasha, Connie, and Jean.

“Have you guys seen a purple zip hoodie?” She asked.

They all said no and continued to mess with Connie, they wanted to see if he could do a headstand without falling. Needless to say a random thud would sound throughout headquarters from time to time.

Annie moved on, she checked around her room, it was kinda a stupid idea. Why would her sweater be on the floor near her room? She still looked though. After coming to an obvious conclusion her hoodie wasn’t going to be there she made a theory, a hoodie thief!

Her investigation went as smoothly as it could, she checked outside first, maybe a titan had it. She isn’t sure how it would get to one but she might as well check. No titans in sight. 

“Guess there aren’t any titan suspects.” She said walking inside. Her next round of questioning began. 

“Armin, have you seen anyone near my room with a purple hoodie?”

“No? What’s this about?”

“Don’t worry about it, my perfect little femboy.”

“What?”

“What?” Annie turned away before Armin could say anything else about it.

The next person to question was Eren. “Eren, have you seen a purple hoodie?”

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“No.”

“Lies.” Annie proceeded to use her signature move, leaving Eren wallowing in pain on the floor.

“I TOLD YOU I DON’T KNOW WHERE YOUR DAMN HOODIE IS!”

“Hmmm…” She gave a skeptical look, she knew Eren wouldn’t want another beating so she knew he was telling the truth.

The next people on her suspect list were Reiner and Burrito.

“Reiner, Burrito.”

“My name isn’t bur-”

“Shut up, Birthcontrol.” Annie said, putting her finger on his mouth.

“I-”

“Have you two seen a purple hoodie?”

Burrito shakes his head and Reiner responds, “no.”

Annie sighs, “Okay, well, have fun being gay with each other.” 

“I’m not gay!” ~~Burrito~~ Bertolt yells.

“I am!” She yells back as she walks away.

“Oh.” He gave a dejected look as Reiner rubbed his back.

Annie’s investigation wasn’t going well, not even a single lead. The chances of her finding her hood were slim to none. She decided to go to the next suspects, the other resident lesbians at HQ, no not Nanaba and no, not Hanji but Ymir and Historia? Christa? She didn't give a shit what her name was.

“Hey Ymir, Hey genderbent Armin.”

“Wha-?”

“Look, I'll keep this short, just like you female Armin.”

“huH?”

“Have you two seen a purple hoodie?”

“No, also her name is-” Ymir said before getting cut off.

“My fellow lesbians couldn’t even help me, how lame.” Annie stood up, “ Well, sorry for cockblocking you… Scissorblocking? Eh.. whatever I don't care.” She walked away leaving a flustered Historia and an even more flirty Ymir in her wake.

Annie crossed Ymir and female Armin off her suspect list. Maybe she wasn’t investigating that hard but she didn’t feel like questioning everybody again. The last name on Annie’s list, her girlfriend.

Annie went back to her room first, since it was a day off Mikasa leaves her door locked to make sure she isn’t disturbed from resting and who the fuck knows what else she does in her room. Mikasa did give Annie a key to her room though so Annie could come in whenever. Annie got the key from her bag and headed to Mikasa’s room. 

Slowly opening the door, Annie saw her girlfriend soundly sleeping under her blankets. She almost felt bad for having to wake her up, ALMOST.

“Mikasa,” Annie shook her.

“Annie?” Mikasa lazily sat up, “What?”

“You bitch, I was looking for that sweater all day. Give me it back.”

“No,” Mikasa lays back down under her blanket facing away from Annie. “It’s comfy.”

“But it’s my favourite sweater and I want it back.”

“...Get it back yourself..” Mikasa sleepily says.

Annie pulls Mikasa to face back toward her. She starts unzipping her hoodie, she wouldn’t want to risk ripping it. 

“...Mikasa, why aren’t you wearing a shirt..?” Annie’s eyes avert down to Mikasa’s legs which were also bare, “...Why are you only in your underwear..?

“Because I like it, leave me alone.”

“You’re very underdressed..”

“I like feeling this light, less constricting,” Mikasa says still in a sleepy tone.

Annie shrugs and continues her original plan of getting the hoodie off of Mikasa. It doesn’t work.

Annie sighs in defeat, she’s not going out today. She proceeds to take off her own pants and gets in bed with Mikasa, “If you can’t beat em, join em.”

With no time to waste Mikasa wraps Annie into her arms, in a sort of hugging-cuddling position. The day goes to good use as they both get well deserved sleep. Though, Annie never did get her sweets.

“Hey Mikas-'' Eren says, opening the unlocked door with Armin at his side, it seems someone forgot to lock it again. 

“Oh.” Armin says closing the door again, “Well, at least Annie found her sweater.”

“She still beat me up.”

“You probably deserved it.”

“No, I didn’t!”

“Lies.”


End file.
